En lo único que creo es en la vida
by Rahy D Law
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre un chico de nuestro mundo, tras dormirse despierta en el Moby Dick 19 años después de la muerte de Gold D. Roger


_**Una verdad aplastante, un nuevo comienzo**_

Estaba en mi casa, con mi hermana, mirando el ultimo capitulo del manga que ha salido de One Piece. Suspire **"Tiene que ser genial no vivir en un mundo como en One Piece, tu que crees?"**

Mi hermana que estaba leyendo el capitulo junto a mi, se me quedo mirando, parecía analizar bien mi pregunta, dejando volar la imaginación, y me respondió** "Siempre con aventuras, emoción, arriesgando la vida claro, pero luchar por lo que quieres, no es eso lo que busca todo el mundo hermano?"**

Esa pregunta echa por mi hermana me izo sorprenderme. Es una niña que, pese a sus 16 años es muy lista, con el pelo largo y liso de color castaño potente, tiene unos ojos marrones y mide 1'70. Si es verdad que aquí en el planeta Tierra (por diferenciarlo) vivimos para cumplir nuestras metas, sueños u objetivos, entonces le respondí **"Si exactamente peque, exactamente"**

La mire fijamente, luego, mire el reloj y vi que ya eran las doce de la noche **"Venga cierra ya la pagina de capítulos de One Piece y vamos a dormir, mañana hay trabajo que hacer recuerdas?" **Le di un beso y me fui a mi habitación a dormir deseándole buenas noches.

Yo nunca he demostrado querer a mi hermana, aunque, en casa, saben que solo pienso en ella. Compartimos la afición a One Piece, heredada por mi claramente, aunque no a sido lo único que heredo de mi, mi carácter orgulloso también esta en ella y esa es una de las cosas del porque mucha gente que nos ve, pese a nuestro mismo color de cabello, ojos y forma de la cara, no piensan que seamos hermanos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando intente despertarme no podía, sentí mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo, me sentía cansado. Lo único que escuche eran unas voces aunque no lograba relacionarlas a nadie que conociese.

**"Venga subirlos con cuidado! Parecen estar muy débiles "** Empece a intentar abrir los ojos una vez mas sin suerte. **"Parece que el chico esta consciente, traigan al medico del barco ya! Y llevadlos a una habitación rápido"** No entendía quien estaba mal, acaso era yo? Y por eso no podía despertar? Que había pasado esa noche, y mi hermana? De repente la oscuridad me envolvió y con ella mis pensamientos de preocupación sobre mi hermana, lo que no sabia es que eso seria el motivo de mi vida, saber porque aparecí allí.

Empece a despertarme, estaba muy cansado y aun me dolían los brazos **"Parece que haya dormido por años, que me a pasado?" **Estaba en una habitación de madera, bastante grande, en la cama de al lado estaba... **"Hermana que te a pasado, despierta, puedes oírme?"** No respondía.

Mi hermana estaba en la cama conectada con sondas, supongo que tenían suero para que no se deshidrate o se desnutra, cuando de pronto una voz, un cuerpo y una persona me sorprendió **"Tranquilo chico solo esta desmayada, esta estable no corre peligro"** Me sonrió.  
No puede ser y no doy crédito a lo que ven mis ojos, ES MARCO EL FÉNIX! **"Como coño e llegado al barco de los piratas de Barbablanca, Marco el Fénix?" **Chille, al parecer, mi grito lo debieron escuchar hasta en Skypiea, un montón de gente empezó a llegar a la habitación **"Jozu, Vista, Thatch, Fossa! Esto no puede ser real"** Me desmaye.

Me volví a despertar, supongo que era de noche, efectivamente se veían las estrellas por la ventanilla de la habitación, Marco aun estaba en la habitación **"Ola chico puedo preguntarte como te llamas?" **Este chico es tan amable como parecía en la guerra de Marineford, **_(un momento Tacht esta vivo! Esos sucesos aun no han_**_** ocurrido!)**_ pensaba yo y respondí **" M-me llamo Rahy y ella es mi hermana Neira, aparte de en el barco de Barbablanca, puedes decirme donde estoy, estoy de verdad en el Nuevo Mundo?" **El asintió eso me preocupo quería salir del nuevo mundo, por los fanfics que había leído siempre, la gente que viajaba en esos fics solía tener, al menos mas fuerza y/o conocimientos sobre manejar alguna arma, esperaba que fuese mi caso y por Kami desee poder salir de allí vivo **"Por favor Marco-san se que no nos conocemos y responderé todas las preguntas que me hagáis con absoluta verdad pero, podrías llevarme ante Barbablanca?"**

Marco se sorprendió ante mis palabras, se fue de la habitación para volver y llevarme junto con Barbablanca, el cual era mas impresionante en persona, esa voluminosa figura, de un ser con tantas batallas a su alrededor, con tantos años y tanta experiencia, era espectacular estar frente a frente del _"Hombre mas fuerte del mundo"_ aunque daba mucho miedo.

**"Bien mocoso"** supongo que hay cosas que son igual en el manga que en la realidad pensé, puse atención en sus palabras **"me ha dicho Marco que responderías a todas las preguntas que te hiciese es a si?"** me puse muy tenso, la verdad esa voz tan cansada por los años y tan cargada de energía que aun le queda, daba mucho miedo **"Si, esta en lo cierto, así que cualquier cosa que quiera pedirme dígalo responderé sinceramente"**

El se giro hacia sus hijos que a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, estaban allí **"Dejadnos solo, supongo que se sentirá un poco intimidado"** Me miro y yo asentí, tenia que ser sincero en todo, no iba a negar lo innegable, me temblaba hasta el pelo. Una vez todo el mundo se fue, quedamos en la cubierta de ese majestuoso barco yo y Barbablanca, me inspecciono con la mirada y empezó a hablar **"Cuéntame tu historia"** Sonreí para mis adentros, era un hombre de pocas palabras **"Puede que esto parezca improbable"** empece a hablar **"pero esta es nuestra historia"**

Le conté que no era de este mundo, el escucho todo mi relato atentamente, sin inmutarse ante todas mis palabras, como yo y mi hermana estábamos mirando un cómic y cuando despertamos estábamos allí. No le mencione que ellos eran ese cómic, espere si preguntaba sobre algo en referencia a ellos.

**"Y dime, que sabes de este mundo, ya que sabes donde estas, pero dices no ser de este mundo"** me acojone, como le contaba yo? Vale, no se lo había dicho por si preguntaba, aunque, ahora me parecía mala idea. **"B-bueno, usted, ellos todos aquí ** balbucee, el arqueo una ceja, inspire hondo buscando valor dentro de mi y finalmente lo saque **"Ustedes son el cómic que yo y mi hermana estábamos mirando, ustedes son una ficción en nuestro mundo, escrito por un autor, y yo no se que coño hago aquí ni como e llegado, no se si es un sueño, pero se un poco de la historia antes de Gold D. Roger, y se información aunque muy especifica, de los siguientes 24 años de su muerte"**

Entonces esa imponente figura pareció dudar, pensó en una respuesta, al fin hablo. **"Si dices la verdad pequeño mocoso, el porque estas aquí significa que algo tiene que cambiar en la historia que vosotros conocéis ** Esas palabras me sobresaltaron de gran manera, no esperaba esa respuesta. **"Cuanto hace de la muerte de Gold D. Roger?"** Pregunte, aun no se bien porque, solo deje salir las palabras. **"Hace 19 años que ese maldito mocoso se dejo capturar y fue ejecutado"**

Mi mente calibro rápidamente, 24 años de su muerte en el timeskyp, 22 antes del timeskyp cuando Luffy empieza su aventura, unos 21 años cuando Ace llega aquí al Moby Dick _**(Por eso Tatch esta vivo)**_ pensé, y faltan aun dos años, por lo tanto un año antes de que Ace empiece su viaje.

Mientras pensaba eso, el viejo pareció estar atento a todos mis movimientos y expresiones de la cara, finalmente pregunto **"Suéltalo mocoso en que estas pensando"** Volví en mi y me dirigí con una mirada seria que ni queriendo la hubiera firmado, había tomado una decisión. **"quiero que por dos años, me entrene sobre el Haki, como ya le e dicho, se que esto es el Nuevo Mundo, aquí tienes que saber pelear bien para sobrevivir, y yo"** tome aire **"quiero descubrir siguiendo lo que conozco de esta historia y lo que va a ocurrir conmigo de por medio, que es lo que puede cambiar, y para eso necesito conocimiento, necesito saber cuales son mis facultades, porque de este mundo, aprendí que si luchas por tus sueños, no importa lo que pase, seguirás adelante"**

El miro el océano, parecía pensar en algo **"esta bien a partir de ahora seras mi hijo, cuando tu y tu hermana os hayáis recuperado totalmente estaréis bajo mi nombre"** Sonreí y quise abrazar al viejo cuando recordé en donde estaba, solo asentí y me dirigí hacia mi camarote, tenia que recuperarme, y sobretodo, cuidar a mi hermana, echos muy distintos a los conocidos estaban por ocurrir, debía prepararme ante todo.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar, me encontré a Marco trayéndome el desayuno **"Padre no lo a contado, bienvenido a mi escuadrón Rahy"** Me tendió la mano y sonrió, yo se la estreche **"Muchas gracias Marco, me gustaría contarle al viejo y a todos ustedes tantas cosas, pero, eso podría cambiar el futuro, y yo no se si eso es el echo que me a llevado aquí o si eso realmente pasara" ** realmente eso me preocupaba, debía contarlo? Estaba en el mismo barco que Teach, como lo iba a mirar después de saber de todo lo que ara en el futuro, aunque también existe la posibilidad de que nada de eso pase, cosa de la que no estoy seguro **"Rahy!"** Marco hizo salirme de mis pensamientos, estaba totalmente absorto, ni me había dado cuenta que me hablaba **"No te preocupes, no tienes que contar los echos que ocurrirán solo ir informando de lo que conoces y lo que pasara, solo eso, ahora céntrate en aprender, luego ya habrá tiempo de descubrir que es lo que cambia en tu historia, y saber porque estas aquí"**

Pasaron un par de días, mi hermana por fin despertó, la pobre al principio se asusto, yo y Marco, nos reíamos mucho el día en que despertó, le contamos todo, le contamos los planes que teníamos y que íbamos a hacer. Los días de recuperación de nuestros cuerpos o como Tatch lo llamaba _"ritual de adaptación a un nuevo mundo"_ iban pasando, descubríamos muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que yo se luchar, o que mi hermana tiene un arte con las flechas que nunca abría pensado (en la Tierra tenia muy mala puntería) y una gran resistencia, extraña para un humano _"común y corriente"_

A la tercera semana de estar a bordo del Moby Dick empezó nuestro entrenamiento. Los primeros tres meses aprendimos a manejar nuestros cuerpos, a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y los tres siguientes a utilizar armas en el caso de mi hermana las flechas y el arco y en mi caso en una lanza (ahora me decían el_ mini newgate_) pero solo para reírse de mi ya que mi lanza me llegaba del suelo a mi hombro y Barbablanca era como dos veces mas alto y mas ancho que yo.

Luego aprendimos el funcionamiento del Haki en los siguientes 6 meses, y el año restante nos lo pasamos practicando el Haki, a los 5 meses, descubrimos que, tanto yo como mi hermana, podíamos utilizar, o mejor dicho despertamos, el Haki del conquistador, y también intentaron ayudarnos en lograr controlarlo, cosa que si conseguimos, pero no era muy fuerte que digamos, apenas lográbamos hacer desmayar a cien o doscientas personas, eso comparado con los 50.000 Gyojins de Luffy, no era mucho pero bueno, ya aprenderíamos a canalizarlo, y a medida que la ambición aumenta, la voluntad también dicen, lo íbamos a entrenar mas, para mejorar.

**_Al cabo de los dos años_**

Era temprano por la mañana en el Moby Dick, no serian ni las 8 que mi hermana ya estaba despierta **"Rahy ni-chan"** Abrí los ojos, mire la hora y los volví a cerrar **"Despierta imbécil hoy es el día en que nos vamos al East Blue, recuerda que Ace ya esta por aquí en el Nuevo Mundo, falta un año para que Luffy salga al mar y tenemos que saber lo que hace para informar al viejo de lo que sucede"** por si no lo había mencionado, con el viejo acordamos que nos llevaríamos un Mini den-den Mushi para ir informando de los echos cada X tiempo de lo que esta pasando y de lo que nosotros habíamos leído. Me desperté sin ganas, cogimos nuestras cosas y cuando llegamos a la proa para hablar con el Viejo nos miramos al espejo.

Habíamos cambiado, seguíamos midiendo lo mismo y teníamos el mismo color de pelo, pero nuestra constitución física había mejorado, también el estilo de peinados, mi cabello ya no era un estilo _"mohicano"_ sino que ahora lo llevaba del estilo de peinado de Ace, pero la forma acabada era les de un Goku o Gohan antes de luchar contra Cell, eso me pareció gracioso, en cuanto a mi hermana tenia un mechón como flequillo y toda la resta atrás con una coleta de caballo pero con las punta triangulares, era gracioso.

Yo vestía una sudadera a botones de color verde, manga corta y con capucha, me encantaba, la había comprado en un pueblo al año y medio de estar aquí, y fue donde descubrimos el uso de nuestro Haki al descubrir el precio (mejor olvidemos eso), unos pantalones que me llegaban a las rodillas negros con un cinturón rojo y unos boxers de color rosa chico, unas bambas de color azul y unos calcetines negros, llevaba el símbolo de los piratas de Shirohige tatuado en el antebrazo izquierdo, y en el derecho con dos relojes de arena uniendo las puntas de los huesos de detrás, mi símbolo pirata, nuestro símbolo del paso del tiempo y el destino.

Mi hermana llevaba un top naranja, por debajo de una camisa de manga larga de cremallera color negro, unos pantalones mas cortos que los míos de color azul marino y unas botas negras como las de Nico Robin en Whesky Peak, ella tiene tatuado el símbolo de Shirohige en el antebrazo izquierdo también, y nuestro símbolo en la espalda.

Me gire a mi hermana **"Lo conseguiremos, hemos cambiado mucho en el aspecto, pero seguimos siendo los mismos en la mente"** Esos dos años nos habían fortalecido, amas amas, en el Nuevo Mundo, habíamos viajado también con Whitney Bay y los Hermanos DeClavan para participar en batallas ya en nuestros últimos meses, es mas, antes de ayer habíamos llegado de una semana con Whitney de entrenamiento. Ella me miro y me sonrió me cogió de la mano como solíamos hacerlo cuando íbamos a la playa solos o de fiesta para que no se arrimaran indeseables y salimos a despedirnos de todo.

**"Rahy, Neira"** era Marco **"Padre os tiene que contar una cosa"** nos miramos confundidos y mi hermana respondió **"Marco-nee-san ahora íbamos a hablar con Padre, ya nos vamos"** el nos condujo hacia donde estaba el viejo, nos vio y hablo **"No nos informaremos por medio de los den-den Mushi, es peligroso"** nosotros nos asustamos, esa era la mejor forma, no íbamos a ir y venir al Nuevo Mundo cada dos días, seria una perdida de tiempo y no nos sobraba.

**"Tendréis a este pájaro que llevara las cartas entre nosotros"** Nos enseño una ave que nos izo un saludo militar, era similar a las del correo, pero mas pequeña y sin un pico tan grande, lo mejor? No costaba nada a diferencia de los periódicos y era un medio bastante seguro. **"Y si ella llega en medio de una batalla?"** no me acabo de convencer la idea **"Tranquilos, ella a sido el medio de comunicación entre mis hombres junto con otras tres, sabe cuando y como tiene que daros información por importante que sea, esta sera exclusiva para nosotros, al menos el tiempo que estáis fuera del Nuevo Mundo" **Nosotros asentimos

Dicho esto, y después de que Vista y Jozu nos enseñaran el barco, y gracias a las clases de navegación que recibimos yo y mi hermana de uno de los timoneles y navegantes de los piratas de Shirohige, pusimos rumbo a Calm Belt al este, no estábamos lejos del Red Line así que apareceríamos cerca de Logetown si no había problemas.

El barco tenia un mascaron con la cabeza de un lince, decidimos llamarlo _Lynx Eye_ que significa _la vista del lince_. Nos esperaba un mes de navegación, con suerte llegaríamos sin problemas al East Blue, donde continuaríamos entrenando nuestro Haki por 10-11 meses antes de irnos al Reino de Goa. Íbamos previstos de todo, mapa, Log pose del Nuevo Mundo y de Grand Line, Brújula, comida y agua para alimentar a Luffy tres meses, un poco de dinero y ropa para los diferentes climas, yo también ice memoria y junto con mi hermana durante los dos años apuntamos en un libro de notas toda la información que recordamos de cada uno de los piratas que tendrán parte en esta historia, mas los que nos encontramos con padre.

Cuando subimos al _Lynx Eye_ instalamos nuestras cosas en dos camarotes situados al lado de la cocina, soltamos la cuerda que nos unía aun al Moby Dick y saludando a nuestra familia por estos dos años pusimos rumbo al East Blue, aquí acababa una aventura, pero una historia llena de emociones, situaciones, aunque parecidas a lo que ya conocemos, tienen mucho de distinto, sorpresas, y también tristezas. Un viaje que empezaba en el tramo final de donde todos los viajes quieren empezar.

Ya lejos del Moby Dick, perdido en el horizonte, junto a nuestra ave sentados en la cubierta del barco, empezamos a entrenar. Dos horas mas tarde nos sentamos en la cocina a desayunar y mi hermana saltó **"Ostia hermanito"** Yo asustado por el grito que pegó me caí de la silla **"Que pasa ahora Neira"** Dije mientras volvía a sentarme **"Tenemos que darle un nombre a nuestra tripulación, y más importante aún"** Aún gritaba de lo emocionada que parecía estar **"Nuestra Ave podríamos llamarla de algún modo no?"** La pequeña ave, que también estaba desayunando con nosotros la miro horrorizada dando pequeños gruñidos **"En cuanto al nombre de la tripulación podríamos llamarnos Los Piratas del Destino, te gusta?"** Ella solo esbozo una sonrisa **"Eso no cambiara en ti eh, sigues creyendo firmemente en el destino"** Le devolví la sonrisa **"Esta claro, y en cuanto a esta pequeña"** Mire a la ave en tensión **"Podríamos ponerle Fly, ya que es una ave, y volar en Inglés es fly" **Mi hermana y la pequeña recién nombrada Fly parecían dar el OK a mi decisión.

El día termino y al cabo de menos de un mes llegamos a Calm Belt el cual gracias a nuestro Haki de la armadura pudimos sobrellevar "fácilmente" y llegar al East Blue sin problemas.


End file.
